Your Love is Like a Rock
by holyfanfictionbatman
Summary: Prequal to 'Woes of Chocolate' and 'the Date' This is how Red XAdrian Blak got the final push to ask Dick GraysonRobin out, as well as his point of view on how most of the TT series happened.


_Hello People. This is a one-shot that turned into a songfic. I'm not entirely sure if Songfics are allowed, so if they aren't and someone is going to report me could someone tell me before you do so, so that I can take the lyrics out and insert some transitional sentences instead? You can either do that through a review or PM. Thank you. _

_And now I'll actually talk about the one-shot. Its based before Adrian and Dick get together...by a few days-to a couple weeks before. Its from Adrians point of view. And if you're confused at the moment I wrote the stories 'The Date' and 'The Woes of Chocolate'. In those stories Adrian Blak is Red X and Richard Grayson is Robin and they are going out. If you came across this story alone and haven't read the others thats okay. Just think of this as Red X who wants to get together with Robin. The only different fact is he has a sister and we know his name. _

_For those of you that have read the stories and are wondering 'When did he(Adrian) get a sister?'. Well she was mentioned in the Date. Adrian comments that his sister thinks that the Octavious and Gedediah in 'Night at the Museum' are Gay, and have a relationship very similar to their own. _

_The song is 'Your Love is Like a Rock' by a Indie/Rock band called Rex Lex. They're little known, I came across them when I was browsing my brothers friends on Myspace. I clicked on their thing and I heard this song play after their page had loaded up. So they're seriously little known and I doubt any of you have heard of them before...and I think they're a Christian artist. BUT if you want the link to their page so you can hear the song I'll send it to you if you review or PM me. And as a last note about it, I just thought that the song REALLY fit the two. So anyway. Go ahead and read the one-shot, and if someone's going to report me for the lyrics could someone tell me so that I can take it out? I'd rather have the one-shot out their with out the lyrics than not at all. _

_Anyway I do not own Teen Titans or the Song. So don't sue. I also don't own anything that you may recognize in this fic._

_-----------------------------_

_All the stars looked the same till you shot across my sky,_

_You're the one to blame for getting caught in my eye,_

_Well, I had one hand on my heart and the other on my gun,_

_To stand and defend, or turn and run._

Adrian Blak sat on his couch randomly switching the TV channels thinking about his life in general, mainly about his boyfriend trouble though. He sighed and flipped the channel one more time before deciding that nothing was on and tossed the remote to his younger sister, who was currently home for summer break before school started again and she was shipped off to boarding school. She would be leaving again in a few days.

"Ow! What the heck did you do that for?!" He looked at her dumbly and then turned his attention back to the TV.

"There's nothing on. I want you to pick something."

"Well gee!" she said fuming in her seat. Despite her anger she couldn't be bothered to move from her curled up position on the far corner of the couch next to the armrest. "You coulda just told me so!"

"But RACHELLE! That's no fun!" He pouted.

She glared. "I know your tickle spots."

His fake gasp was all she needed to know to tell that he didn't believe her. She quickly got up from her spot and pounced to the other side of the couch. His eyes widened before he flipped over the side of the couch hiding in the corner away from her reach, his hands covering his neck.

"Eh. You're mean." She pouted and sat back into the couch with a huff. Adrian peeked his blue head over the edge of the arm rest.

"Am I safe?"

"Yeah, you're safe. But only if you tell me what's bothering you." He laughed and got up from his spot on the floor.

"Well that's easy, nothings bothering me."

"Liar. You passed over your favorite TV show seven times without even looking at it." He glared at his seemingly intellectual sister from his side of the couch. He spoke up, knowing now that she would never shut up until she found the truth.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He paused, thinking back to the first time he had seen the Boy Wonder who had moved to Jump City.

_You walked on by me, so casually,_

_The wake of the craze is a mystery_

_I tell myself that this cannot be true,_

_But you've got your hook in my lip, _

_And I'm calling to you._

"I saw him for the first time at a party in a warehouse. One of my friends had walked up to one of his own asking if he could talk to her. Then I didn't see him at all for the next month. The next time I saw him, he was helping put some weird British person into an Insane Asylum. I was part of the crowd that had gathered when he took him away. It was then I knew I liked the kid." His sister jumped up from the couch, excitement in her eyes.

"Wow, you must've fallen for some goody-two-shoes like person."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now shut up. Did you want to hear this or not?"

"Shutting up." She said as she 'meekly' sat back down on the couch.

"Every time I saw him I guess I just wanted to see more." His sister spoke up once again.

"Love sick." He glared at her. "Shutting up."

"Well, time passed, I didn't exactly see him in the news _terribly _often, but I saw him around town often enough." His sister interrupted once again.

"You were stalking this person?"

"NO!" He paused trying to think of a way to word it without sounding like he was a stalker "I just ran across him a few times, at the pizza place, or the mall."

"Uh-huh sure."

"Do you want to know what's wrong or not?" Silence was his only answer. "That's what I thought. So eventually I ended up stealing something of his…which I'm not telling…I think he got pretty ticked off."(1.)

_Your love is like a rock,_

_It struck me in the head,_

_I tried to walk it off,_

_But I fell in love in-ste-e-e-aad,_

_Your love is like a rock,_

_It struck me in the head, woa,_

_I tried to walk it off,_

_But I walked to you instead_

"I didn't exactly know I was in love with the kid at that point." He told his sister who was paying apt attention from her spot on the couch, the TV long forgotten.

"So how'd you find out?"

"I thought he had a girlfriend."

"You thought he had a girlfriend? How on Earth did that happen?"

"It actually wasn't that 'Earthy'. I was going to the prom with one of my friends, and this chick who goes to my school apparently got him as a date. God I was jealous. Turns out her ex-boyfriend was a giant bug. And…he already had this freaky red-head girl as a girlfriend."

"So was she his girlfriend?"

"NOPE!" There was a stupid smile on his face. "Just one of his best friends."

"So tell me what happens next."

"Well, a while later this other girl was included in his little…gang…and she joined this other gang as well…well everyone got pretty ticked off about it, so there was this big huge….war type thing. So I didn't see him for a while. Well, after that blew over, I figured it was time to make my move."

"So you walked up to him and sucked is face off right?"

"Ah…no."

_You got me all mixed up like a merry-go-round._

_Well I say your name….how sweet the sound_

_You know I can't think strait, and I can't sit down, no, because,_

_You've been running through my mind and I'm chasing you all over town._

"Actually, you know that thing I stole? Well I kinda used that to start a rivalry between us."

"Why'd you do that retard?"

"Because I'm a boy and we're stupid. Now shut up so I can finish! A year and a half later I had watched him all the time and I'd seen him but I hadn't really talked to him. I didn't want any bruises…especially considering our last encounter. So when one of his things was stolen, I took the chance to steal that too. Well, the Kid and I ended up chasing the other guy, and some of the kid's rivals ended up chasing us. So he helped me when I almost got…hurt…and so I shook the other guys off of his tail so that they wouldn't get the thing. The kid got his stuff, so it all ended well…and I wasn't beat up so it ended even better. Aaand…I got to sit on a motorcycle with him. Now that was awesome." Rachelle rolled her eyes as her brother got a glazed look in his eye, showing that he had lost his concentration in his thoughts of lust.

"Ugh. Boys are all the same." That effectively brought him out of his daze.

"What do you mean all boys are the same?" He asked suspiciously as he eyed her as though looking for some outward sign of 'lost virginity'.

"Nothing. Its just all of the guys I've met in my short life…who are not allowed in the dorm rooms or even in the same hallways as the girls I might add," she said as she noted how his eyes had narrowed "all think about the same things." His eyes still seemed to glare at her with his slightly suspicious glance, but he let it go, continuing on with his story.

_You walked on by me, so casually,_

_The wake of the craze is a mystery_

_I tell myself that this cannot be true,_

_But you've got your hook in my lip, _

_And I'm calling to you._

"A week or so later, I met this one kid at the mall. Well, I didn't really meet him at the mall. The guys and I were at the mall, and they were pointing out some random guys 'cause they thought I was feeling sad. I guess I was, now that I'm thinking back on it…"

"Why?"

"I knew that I would never get to go out with him, the one I was obsessed with I mean…I mean…he was just so…perfect, I don't know, just so…good."

Rachelle snickered. "Wha-at?" He whined as she kept giggling on her side of the couch.

"It's just so funny…I never would've guess you would fall in love.

_Your love is like a rock,_

_It struck me in the head,_

_I tried to walk it off,_

_But I fell in love in-ste-e-e-aad,_

_Your love is like a rock,_

_It struck me in the head, woah,_

_I tried to walk it off,_

_But I walked to you instead._

"So I chased after the other kid, 'cause he was REALLY cute ya know? And I knew that I would never hook up with the other guy so I ended up trying to...court him...I guess the term would be."

"Wow, you can talk like an old person!" He glared at her once again. "I mean, wow! You started courting a guy!" He decided to ignore her once again, continuing on his story as though there was no pause in the middle.

"The only problem was that he hated me. And I didn't know his name." Adrian ignored the loud 'coughs' coming from Rachelle on the other side of the couch. "So after a few weeks of...following this person around...he just up and disappeared. Then I finally got my gut and I sent a note out to the first person I liked."

"So what's your problem?"

"He hasn't replied yet."

_I think I'll swing a punch at your body guard._

_I see the ring on your finger has drawn my odds,_

_Well, your love is great, your love is the best,_

_I'm testing your heart, there will be no rest,_

_You look at me, I'm comin' for you,_

_Well you're surrounded by walls and I'm breakin' through._

"Well, next time you steal something, make sure its roses and chocolate, and I mean a lot of roses and chocolate. Mainly chocolate though. And then send it to Robin. I'm sure he'd like that. And then, when the time is right, you get out on your knees with that stupid little plastic ring that you'll get from a quarter machine, and you'll ask him to go out with you. Don't show him your face yet though. Wait till you set up the date and pick a restaurant and time, that way, you can surprise Robin with your strangely punk looks and stuff. You know the hero has to have some kind of thing for going out with super villains."

Adrian stared, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"How did you KNOW THAT!"

"God Adrian, It wasn't like it was that hard to figure out! I'm pretty sure even JANE knows...God knows she's a little out of it."

"Hey! Don't insult my friends!" Rachelle just waved him off.

"Whatever, just take my advice okay? If it doesn't work out between you just call me up and share your sob story." She got up from her spot on the couch, walking to her room. "Oh, and one more thing...I wouldn't recommend showing Robin your pickle printed pyjama bottoms any time soon. You might scare him off."

Adrian still sat on the couch, his mind in a fog, still wondering how his sister was able to decode ANYTHING he just said and jump to the conclusion that he had a crush on Robin. Shaking his head he got up from the couch and walked over to his room. He had some chocolate to steal.

_Because, Your, Love is like a rock._

_It struck me in the head,_

_I tried to walk it off,_

_Then I fall in love instead._

_---------------_

_(1.) When you see X pop up for the first time without Robin himself in the suit its pretty far in the series, but it also didn't tell 'WHEN' Red X stole the suit. So in here I'm having him steal it quite early. If that goes against canon I'm sorry, but everything in this fic goes against canon._

_So anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review and tell me your thoughts! The next chapter of 'Woes of Chocolate' will be up soon. So don't worry peoples. _


End file.
